Let's Play, King
by xRandomHeartsx
Summary: Out of all the times to lose your ability to move, you had to go and lose your sanity as well, didn't you?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Let's Play, King  
**Pairing: **HichigoxIchigo , not sure about any others.  
**Warnings:** Nothing much in this chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, usual disclaimers apply.  
**A/N:** First HichixIchi story. Yay ^_^ I hope you like it.

* * *

Ichigo awoke in the morning with a blazing headache. He tried to sit up, but only fell back down again, clutching the sides of his head.

'_What's happening?'_ he thought, as he rubbed his temples.

Just then, his crazy father kicked his door open and jumped on his mattress, only worsening Ichigo's condition.

"OH MY WONDERFUL SON! WHY AREN'T YOU ACKNOWLEDGING YOUR POOR DADDY?!"

His father's voice was way too loud for Ichigo's liking, and so he attempted to kick him off his bed, but his headache was interfering with the use of his limbs. His leg ended up sprawling across the other side of the bed. He groaned, and that's when his father finally realized something was wrong. He suddenly turned serious and put his hand gently on his son's forehead.

"You have a high fever, Ichigo. I think you should stay in bed, don't go to school."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but felt a wave of dizziness and nodded slowly and solemnly to his father. He lay back down on his bed, trying to get comfortable. Before he knew it, he was already asleep. Isshin smiled gently at his son and covered him so he wouldn't get cold.

* * *

When Ichigo woke again, he wasn't in his room anymore. He got up slowly, looking around to find himself in his sideways inner world.

'_What could he possibly want with me at a time like this?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, as he looked around for his inner hollow.

He heard the faint noise of sonido behind him and spun around too quickly, feeling a wave of dizziness again and falling forward. He was quite surprised when he felt two strong arms hold him in place. For a moment, he thought it was Zangetsu, but when he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the gold-on-black eyes of his hollow. He jolted backwards once he saw his hollow's face and ended up landing on his ass on the cold building he had just recently been standing on.

"**How ya doin' King?"**

Ichigo clenched his teeth, once again trying to stop his headache. "None of your business, hollow."

"**Aww, you're so mean ta me, King."** He began to approach Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to back away and succeeded getting away a couple of feet before he hit a wall. His hollow continued to advance on him and through his hazed state, he couldn't think of any escape route.

'_Where's Zangetsu when you need him?'_ Ichigo thought frantically, glancing around for any glimpse of a billowing cape.

When he looked ahead of him again, he was less than an inch away from his hollow. He tried his best to flatten himself against the wall and was slightly hyperventilating as his hollow got even closer.

"**What's wrong, King?"** he got on his knees, levelling his face with Ichigo's. **"Are ya scared?"**

"Of course not, Hollow! You're just...too close, that's all." Ichigo stuttered, trying to edge his face away.

"**Why, dontcha like it when I'm..." **he edged even closer. **"close!"**

Ichigo brought his hands up to his hollow's shoulders and tried to push him away.

"**Nu-uhh King."** His hollow slapped his hands away, grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. Ichigo started struggling, but was too weak in his sickened state. His hollow laughed at him, tightening his grip on Ichigo's wrists.

"**There's an Arrancar close to the house, King."** He said, as a matter of factly, then smirked maniacally. **"And don't die, or else ya know what happens."** He grabbed Ichigo's wrists in one hand and threw him across the building. Ichigo hit his head very hard on the wall and fell unconscious. His hollow's smirk disappeared as he kneeled beside his King. He lightly ran his hand over Ichigo's face, looking at him quite fondly. Then, that calm look was replaced with a murderous frown and he raked his black nails down the side of Ichigo's face, causing angry red welts to appear.

* * *

Ichigo jolted up in his bed as he felt a powerful reiatsu nearby. He ignored his headache and slammed his soul badge into his chest. As he was jumping out of his window, heading towards the reiatsu, he pulled Zangetsu out of its wrapping, prepared to attack. He felt the reiatsu pulse and strengthen and barely had enough time to swing Zangetsu around to block a fatal attack. When he noticed who it was, he paled considerably.

'_Grimmjow...'_

Said teal-haired Espada laughed. "Hey, hey, Shinigami." he swung his sword at Ichigo again.

Ichigo flash stepped away from the grinning Espada. "BANKAI!!"

"That's better." Grimmjow sneered.

The battle continued, but then Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshou. His eyes started to change. The black seeped into them, making it difficult for him to concentrate on his fight with Grimmjow. He received quite a large amount of deep wounds in his torso and on his legs, and a couple on his arms.

Grimmjow looked part disappointed and part angry. "Why are ya holdin' back, Shinigami?!" he roared at Ichigo from a couple rooftops away.

He knew he had no other options, so Ichigo continued to fire Getsuga Tenshous at Grimmjow, hoping to hold him at bay for a little longer, so the other Shinigami would come help.

Ichigo felt the strain on his consciousness and paused, trying to mentally push his hollow away. Grimmjow, who had gotten a flaring red gash on his chest, which continued to his arms, smirked at the opening. He used sonido and got right up and personal in front of Ichigo.  
Ichigo's eyes widened, his reflexes working on overdrive, trying to swing Zangetsu up to slice at Grimmjow, but his muscles wouldn't move. He could sense everything around him clearly, and that's when he saw Grimmjow's fist. The fist that had went through Rukia like a ragdoll. The fist that he had been punched with numerous times in past fights. The fist that would soon end his life. He could see it like it was in slow motion, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, and the only thing he thought of was his hollow's threat earlier on, and the look on his hollow's face.

"_Don't die, or else ya know what happens."_

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a HichixIchi story, and there wasn't much of that, but I couldn't resist putting Grimmjow in there. He's just so... sexy. XD

Please review! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Let's Play, King  
**Pairing: **HichigoxIchigo , not sure about any others.  
**Warnings:** rape. so yeah, NON-CONSENSUAL. ALSO, rimming o.O If you don't like that kind of stuff, I put a heading in bold where it starts and one where it ends, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, usual disclaimers apply.  
**A/N:** In the flashbacks section, the memories are in italics ^_^

* * *

_Last time_

He could see it like it was in slow motion, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, and the only thing he thought of was his hollow's threat earlier on, and the look on his hollow's face.

"_Don't die, or else you know what happens."

* * *

_

Ichigo woke up again in his inner world. He had a major headache, on top of his cold, and his muscles were aching.

"_Why am I here again?"_ he asked himself, and then he remembered. A flood of memories pushed themselves violently into his head. It was like instant replay, everything that had happened before flashed before his eyes. He saw Grimmjow's fist coming towards him almost as vividly as when it had actually happened. Then, his hollow's face overruled all his memories and he gasped. He started running, not even sure where to. Panting hard, he stopped and leaned against one of the many buildings in his inner world. That's when he noticed he didn't have Zangetsu with him. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw something move. Panicked even more than he was before, he started running again, occasionally using _shunpo_ to get away from the object that was chasing him, which Ichigo thought and dreaded, was his hollow.

"_I knew I never should have agreed to that deal!" _Ichigo mentally slapped himself while still running.

After a while, when he was pretty sure the object hadn't been following him, he slipped into a small crack between two buildings. Sitting down to rest, he felt dizzy and a wave of nausea struck him. Slowly his mind replayed his memories of the events that had caused him to be so afraid of the hollow within him.

**~~Flashbacks~~**

_It was the first time he'd seen his hollow. They had started off by sparring and then the battle got intense. They both gave it their all, but in the end Ichigo ended up winning, with Zangetsu's help of course. The last thing Ichigo saw before he left his inner world was his hollow's face. Beaten and bloody, and for a second Ichigo had thought he'd seen a hint of sadness in his golden eyes where the usual evil glint was. When his hollow noticed him looking, the evil glint returned but the smirk looked forced. Ichigo almost felt bad for him. Almost._

Ichigo cringed. There's no way he would ever feel bad for that..._monster_. Not after everything he's had to go through because of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_The next memory he had was from earlier on, when he had lost his shinigami powers and had asked Urahara for help. All the pain he had gone through to save his friends. The risk of him turning into a full hollow and losing his soul. And then finally, the creation of the hollow that was trapped inside his head..._

And that's when it hit him. His hollow was _trapped_ inside his head. He couldn't get out. Both of them lived for each other and were cursed to be with each other until the end, when they would both die together. Thinking about it this way made Ichigo's heart ache. It was _his_ fault his hollow was in there, not his hollow's.

"I'd probably be crazy too, if I was stuck in a head like mine..." Ichigo thought, solemnly.

Just as he was starting to think better of his hollow, the last memory pushed itself behind Ichigo's eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was the day of his fight with Byakuya. He had been training with Yoruichi to get a bankai and try to take down Byakuya with it. The battle had begun quite nicely, Ichigo obviously surprising the sixth division captain with his newly acquired skill. But then, Byakuya released his own bankai, and it all went downhill from there. Ichigo was losing badly and probably couldn't hold out by himself much longer. And that's when his hollow decided to 'help' by bringing it upon himself to personally exterminate the captain. Twisting and turning Ichigo's body in awkward angles, he managed to get a few good shots at Byakuya and managed to make him look pretty scared shitless, until Ichigo gained partial control. Enough to push him back into the corner of his inner world he usually resided in. But he wouldn't give up that easily, oh no. He clung onto the last bit of control he had left and began trying to make Ichigo's body move towards Byakuya so he can slice him up. Fortunately for Byakuya, Ichigo didn't give in, as usual. He used all his strength to bring his hand up and tore the mask from his face, his body convulsing painfully. Later on, he was in his inner world again and when he saw his hollow, he looked extremely pissed off. _

_They started off by fighting, as usual, but when they were face-to-face with each other, swords up to both attack and defend, his hollow did something Ichigo thought was extremely unexpected. He put forth all his strength and skilfully flicked Ichigo's sword out of his hands. Ichigo, who was staring at his hands in shock, hadn't noticed the sickly pale hand reaching for his clothing. When his hollow had grabbed a fistful of the front, Ichigo had just thought he was going to use it to fling him into a building, but when the other hand joined the first, grabbed another fistful, and forcefully ripped the fabric into shreds, he was terrified. _

"_What the hell?!" he screamed, using shunpo to get a safe distance away from his hollow while desperately trying to cover his torso up. He made the mistake of looking at the shredded clothes and soon enough his hollow was right in front of him again. _

_When Ichigo looked up, a hand was promptly wrapped around his neck and two cold lips were placed on his own._

_His eyes widened to the biggest they could and he tried to push the hollow away, but the grip on his neck only tightened. Slightly choking, he felt a slippery object force itself into his mouth. He forced himself to look down to between their mouths and saw that his hollow's tongue was wrapping itself around his own and licking all over. Ichigo shuddered, watching the blue tongue as it slipped out of his mouth and felt it trail down his chin to his jaw._

"_This can't be normal." Was the last thing Ichigo thought before he was knocked out._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

**RAPE SCENE - START**

At this point, Ichigo didn't want to remember any more. He had had enough sleepless nights because of it. But it looks like the past would forever haunt him, just like it always did.

The next memory came with a sharp pang.

_He woke up to a hand slapping his face. Once his senses had been regained, he noticed that his face felt hot. _

"_Probably all the slaps. " Ichigo thought, and tried to scream at his hollow but all that came out was a muffled moan. _

_That's when he noticed there was fabric around his mouth, and when he looked down, that he his clothing was now completely shredded and he was only in his boxers. _

_His eyes widened in shock again, and he tried to get up, only to fall back down due to bonds on his wrists which were tied to Zangetsu's 'thinking pole'. He started thrashing around, trying to rip the fabric constraining his wrists. _

"_**Now now, King."**__ he heard his hollow say mockingly from beside him and didn't have a chance to demand an explanation before the cloth from his mouth was ripped off and his mouth was occupied again._

_The kiss was a little gentler than the last time, less tongue and more gentle nips. Until his hollow clamped down on his bottom lip, causing deep puncture wounds and blood to seep out. _

_Ichigo screamed into the kiss and tears started to well up in his eyes. They fell freely when his hollow started eagerly lapping up the droplets. Then, his hollow moved his attention elsewhere, licking and biting down Ichigo's torso. _

_Ichigo didn't like where this was headed. He looked away, hoping that Zangetsu might come and save him. _

_As if reading Ichigo's thoughts, his hollow responded. __**"How many times do I gotta tell ya, King? I AM ZANGETSU!"**__ Seemingly angry that Ichigo wasn't focusing all his attention on him, he harshly smacked Ichigo across the face again. _

_Ichigo groaned, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. _

"_**Look at me when I'm talkin' ta ya, King!"**__ He roughly grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned it to face him. __**"Tha's better."**_

_Hichigo continued his ministrations, following a seemingly random path down Ichigo's body. Ichigo looked down at his body seeing the already forming marks on his body. He followed the marks, almost as if following a trail. Soon enough, his eyes caught up with his hollow's lips at the waistband of his boxers. He tried to squirm away from the prying fingers but only succeeded in making his hollow angry again. _

_Hichigo growled and narrowed his eyes at his King. Soon a smirk spread on his face as he lifted the waistband to its maximum and let go, enjoying the harsh smacking noise against Ichigo's skin. When he placed his fingers on the waistband again, he was faced with less resistance. He gently moved the waistband away from its location and licked his lips at the red marks it had caused. He moved his head lower and licked the marks. Lifting his eyes to look at Ichigo's face, what he saw almost made him want to rip the boxers away and penetrate him immediately. Ichigo's eyes were closed with tears brimming the corners, his face was flushed and his mouth was slightly open. _

_A light smirk grazed Hichigo's features. Licking the marks one last time, he snuck his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down, ripping them halfway down Ichigo's legs, finding it too tedious to properly take them off. The ripping sounds brought Ichigo back to reality, putting his senses on high alert. He desperately tried to cross his legs to cover the last bit of dignity he had, but his hollow grabbed his ankles, separated his legs and lifted them up. _

_He flashed Ichigo another one of his smirks and placed his hands on the underside of Ichigo's thighs, bending his legs to his chest. He leaned down and licked one of his butt-cheeks. He heard Ichigo shriek from above. Chuckling, he slid his tongue over to Ichigo's entrance, circling it a few times before dipping his tongue inside. He made sure to lick all over, enjoying watching his azure tongue disappear and appear again inside Ichigo._

_Ichigo was still making incoherent noises that were obviously complaints of discomfort. Hichigo slipped his tongue out of the whole, deeming it prepared enough; he didn't want to __completely__ break him. He slowly got up until he was on his knees, and began taking off his own clothes. He watched Ichigo as he stripped, watching his chest rise and fall as he panted. _

_Ichigo opened his eyes after the long pause and screamed when he saw what was happening in front of him._

_Hichigo spat on his hand and rubbed it up and down his erection twice. It was going to hurt, but at least it was better than nothing. He edged closer, holding Ichigo's legs in their previous position, as he used his other hand to position his erection at Ichigo's entrance. Moving that hand to join the one that was holding Ichigo's legs, he braced himself and thrust inside to the hilt. He lifted his eyes to Ichigo's face just in time to see his pained expression tear itself onto his face. His scream vibrated off the walls of the buildings, sounding more animal than human. The tears were flowing out of his eyes, generating faster than they were falling out, successfully clouding his vision. His knuckles were extremely white in contrast to his tanned skin, the blood not circulating properly because of his death grip on the pole. He felt the pain subside just a bit. He didn't feel any movement underneath him and sighed, trying to keep the pain under control._

_His hollow grinned at him and pulled out slowly until the head was only left inside. Then, he plunged back in again. He continued, watching Ichigo's face change expression every time, looking more and more pained with each thrust. _

_Ichigo felt something trickling out of his entrance and tried his best to ignore the warm, tickling sensation. _

_Feeling himself lubed up better, Hichigo changed the angle of his thrusts, seemingly trying to find something. Ichigo groaned as areas he didn't even know existed, started tearing, increasing the blood flow out of his entrance. _

_With a small cheer of triumph, the hollow rammed into Ichigo's sensitive spot, causing Ichigo to shake violently with pleasure. _

_After a while of his prostate getting rammed into, Ichigo was at his limit. He didn't want to cum and show his hollow that he had liked what he was doing to him, but with a final hit to his prostate, he came all over his stomach. _

_His hollow wasn't too far behind, thrusting deeply a few more times before he came in Ichigo. He rolled over to prevent crushing his King and noticed that he was already drifting asleep. He wiped himself off with Ichigo's clothes and put the remainder of the shreds on Ichigo. He watched his King's face relax as he disappeared from his Inner World. _

**RAPE SCENE – END**

**~~End Flashbacks~~  
**

Ichigo was feeling light headed and he felt a little bile coming up into his throat.

"There's no way I'm letting him do that to me again..." he said confidently to himself, as he walked out into the open, ready for anything the future held.

* * *

**A/N: **Terribly sorry for not updating in so long (I have horrible time management skills, I swear time hates me). At least now, I'll have my exams over in a week or so, and I can get back to writing! ^_^

(no matter how long it takes me to update, I'll never abandon a story. unless absolutely needed)

Also, Chinese New Year is coming up. so HAPPY NEW YEAR! and those born on the year of the Ox get cookies ^_^

/\__/\  
(0 . 0) : "Review please!"  
(w)(w)


End file.
